A True MapleSTORY
by brandonglee123
Summary: The server of Scania has been mysteriously taken over by an evil villain planning to take over the rest of MS! Enter brandonglee, the true warrior who can save them all! Join brandonglee on his quest to save Scania! But who is this villain anyway?
1. The Beginning of a New Story

Hi there! I'm brandonglee123, and this is my first ever Maplestory story! My in game name is brandonglee, and he's lvl 54 on Scania!!! Woot!

Okay, so here's my story of how brandonglee saved the servers of Maplestory from the evil bad guys. I don't really want to bore you anymore, so I'll say the disclaimer and we'll start.

Disclaimer: I don't own the game, but I do own the name "brandonglee" and the equips on him. I'm also secretly putting my friends in my story, so look for them on Scania too!

Now let's begin!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breathing hard, ClericSmo ran, out of mp pots, and out of space as well, since he had reached the edge of the computer screen.

"Oh no! What now?!?"

Suddenly, a cloaked figure swooped down upon him, with 2 glaring red eyes boring holes in his tattered clothes.

"Muahahaha!!! Give up now! You're out of the mp, and you're out of room to run! What do you plan to do now?"

"No! There must be something I can do now! Gotta think…"

"Time's up! Taste this!"

Suddenly, the cloaked figure raised his scepter menacingly straight at ClericSmo.

"Goodbye."

"No! I'm going to defeat you someday! I can't fall here!"

"Taste this! Genesis!"

Then, as the attack came down, ClericSmo muttered one word with his last mp increase.

"…teleport…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brandon."

"Brandon."

"BRANDON!!! OMG!!! GET UP!!!"

Suddenly, Brandon awoke.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" WHAM! Brandon fell from his bed onto the floor. "Ow…"

"You totally deserved that…"

"Hey, oversleeping isn't MY fault!"

"Come on, we're going to be late for school."

Brandon grumbled. "Fine…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So then, she yelled 'GET UP!!!' and I fell out of bed!"

"Haha."

"Shut up, Steven!"

Brandon and his friend Steven were casually talking on their way to school. It was bright and sunny out, but it was still chilly since the early morning air had taken affect on the two.

"But it was funn- owch!"

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry Victor."

Steven had crashed into his friend Victor… if it wasn't obvious before… Victor completely ignored the two and began talking with his friends again.

"So anyway, I finally maxed out my magic claw!"

"Woah! That's impossible! How did you get that high leveled?"

"Just yesterday."

"Hey!" Brandon cried out. "What are you guys talking about?"

They ignored him.

"So, are you still fighting red snails?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey! What are you talking about? Magic claw? Red snails? What the heck?"

"We're talking about Maplestory!"

"Maplestory?"

"Yeah, it's one of those online games!"

"I've played it once…" Steven muttered in the background.

"Yeah, you should play it when you get home!"

"Hmmm… Maplestory…"

And that's how the hero of Maplestory was born…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BOOM!!!

The genesis cast struck the ground, making the ground barren and holy. Get it? Holy? Holey?

"Finally! Rid of that insolent brat! Now, I can finally rule Maplestory! Muahahaha!"

With that, the cloaked figure teleported to Leafre…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I download this and make a Nexon account…"

Brandon was furiously typing on his keyboard, attempting to download "Maplestory."

"Okay, so I randomly double-click the orange mushroom?"

And then, it popped up, with the word "Play!" on the bottom.

"Okay, here we go!"

_Please choose a gender._

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm a guy, unless I've been lied to by my parents all my life."

_Please choose a 4-digit password._

"Hmmm…" Brandon typed a 1, and then, a whole keyboard came up!

"…Weird…" (Brandon types in his 4-digit password)

_Please type it in again._

"What? Again?!? Fine."

Brandon logs in with his Nexon ID and password.

_Please input your 4-digit password._

"…Nexon, you suck."

_Please choose a server._

"Hmmm… Scania looks fun, whatever that means."

_Please choose a ch._

"What the heck is a ch? Maybe it stands for chapter, since this is a MapleSTORY… I guess I'll start with chapter 1."

_Please choose a name for your character._

"Hmmm… how about brandonglee123?"

_This username can not be used. Please choose another one._

"Grrr… Fine. How about brandonglee?"

_This username can be used. If you would like to select this name, choose okay._

_Please select your stats._

"Well, looking down the list, I bet STR is strength, and having a bunch of strength is probably a good idea." Brandon rolls for 5 INT and 5 LUK and everything else is in STR and DEX.

"Well, I probably want to balance out the 4 stats anyway. I'll just keep STR really high."

Brandon clicked okay, and his character was made…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nice chapter, huh? Well, please read and review if you want more chapters!!!

FYI, this is a true story if you exclude the random ClericSmo moments. I really did roll the dice with those thoughts in mind… I never would have thought that I would become a warrior like that though… What are the odds that I happen to think that STR is the best and want to be a warrior when I saw it in the beginner area? Weird, I know. Oh well. Read and review!!!


	2. ClericSmo's Great Escapade

Hurray! The second chapter of A True MapleSTORY!!! XD Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I was playing too much MS. o.0

So, without further ado, here is the next chapter (cause you all care).

You guys know the disclaimer and such, so I won't put it.

Big thanks to my friends for not caring about me putting them in this story. Do not hunt and/or stalk them. Seriously. It's creepy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who is that?"

"He appeared out of nowhere!"

"He looks familiar…"

"Hey, he's getting up!"

There was a large crowd in Henesys around this mysterious cleric that had mysteriously appeared, hence the name "mysterious cleric". But we know this person by another name…

"Huh?" ClericSmo awoke. "What happened? Why does my head hurt?"

"Are you alright?" ClericSmo turned to see a bunch of people who all looked the common noob.

"Yeah, I think so."

"So, how did you get here anyway?"

ClericSmo thought back so hard, that it actually made me type a flashback…

-------------------

_Flashback…_

"…_teleport…"_

_And with that, ClericSmo teleported right in front of a portal and pushed up before blacking out._

"_Where did that annoying pest go? No matter. Nothing can stop me from taking over all of Maplestory!!! Muahahaha!!!"_

_Meanwhile, in the portal…_

_He was just wanted to solo Horntail. Nothing more. He didn't expect to find a random person in the middle of nowhere._

"_Hey!" No response. "You alive? Well, no duh you're alive, cause there's no tombstone anywhere…" He looked around, but saw no monsters that could have caused this. "You're probably AFK or something, right?" But it didn't make any sense. Why would anyone abandon themselves in the middle of an area where monsters could spawn? Not even a warrior was THAT stupid, with all of their HP and such. Something was wrong. He could sense it. _

_Suddenly, if anything ELSE could go wrong, Manon spawned. "Oh crap!" He yelled. But then he realized that he WAS super high-leveled and he probably COULD beat this guy, but then he would waste the pots he had for Horntail. "Oh well, better-hey kid! Get out of the way!"_

_Manon began to close in on ClericSmo, and for some reason, he realized that he couldn't let ClericSmo die like this. Double-clicking the Onyx apple in his inventory, he began flinging his crystal illbis at the dragon, but it didn't turn around. It only appeared to be interested in ClericSmo, as if it were being controlled by some higher, eviler power…_

"_Oh great. Why does these situations only happen to me?" Thinking fast, he knew there was only one was to save ClericSmo. Quickly flash-jumping past Manon, he pulled a VIP teleport rock out of his pocket. He remembered when he bought this with NX. What a proud moment for him._

"_Well, this guy needs it more…" And with that, he shoved the rock into ClericSmo and yelled out, "Henesys!" With a flash of blinding light, ClericSmo disappeared into the magical abyss. "Phew. Now, time to take care of THIS guy…" Manon puffed a cloud of smoke at him. He whipped out his crystal illbis. "Come and get some!" he yelled while activating his haste…_

_End Flashback_

_------------------  
_

"…Wow. How did I see that? Do I have some sort of REAL magical power? Hmmm… But I'm not safe here. I need to find some way to disguise myself… I think I may have a solution…"

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

"Shut up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WOW!!! This game is SO COOL!!!"

Brandon marveled as brandonglee materialized into existence on the other side of the portal. Fighting those snails were actually a lot more fun than most people would think. This was an awesome game. After talking to a few NPC's, he decided to become a warrior, so he poured some of his points into STR, did all of the quests that I'm too lazy to type down, and took the boat over to Victoria Island. And then, his adventure had TRULY begun…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who do you think is stronger, your friend, or yourself? Try the Monster Carnival to find out!"

"Wow! That sounds like fun!"

"I'm sorry, you must be at least lvl 30 to participate."

"DARN IT!!! Hey, what's that? What the heck is Gachapon?"

"You must be higher leveled to use the Gachapon machine."

"DAMN IT!!!"

brandonglee's trip through Kerning City was not one of his most memorable parts of Maplestory, that's for sure. Luckily, he eventually made it to Perion, and became a warrior. He didn't know anything about what "second job" was, but pretty soon, a weapon was going to come along that would change that. Which I won't tell you about until next chapter.

"Hmmm… this sword seems to be strong enough, and the speed is nice. I'll use this."  
And then, brandonglee began his journey to… hunt stumps?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nice chapter, huh? Still short, and still not very funny, but most of my stories start out like this. I need a base to start on, you know… -_-

Anyway, plz click the review button! PLOX!!! I'll fame you or something!* Really!

*not really.


	3. Prelude to the Future

Chapter 3! Yay! What will emerge from brandonglee and ClericSmo? Only time will tell. ...And this chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own much. Except the ign "brandonglee". Nothing more.

------------------------------------

"So, then I beat up a bunch of snails!"

"Uh-huh."

"And then I became a warrior!"

"Uh-huh."

"Steven, you don't even care, do you?"

"…Hmmm…"

"Steven!" Brandon sighed. He was impossible.

"Fine, I'll start playing again too."

"Yay!"

------------------------------------------

"brandonglee. Awaken."

"Huh?" brandonglee stood up. Wait a sec… How could he be moving? Brandon wasn't logged on!

"You don't know, do you?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is ClericSmo. You may not know this, but all of the characters in Maplestory are ALIVE. Even you."

"What?"

"That's right. All of us, the "characters", are actually alive. We still move around even when our creators aren't here."

"Really? I didn't know that…"

"No matter. Anyway, I will need your help. I'm sending this message from the year 2010. I'm actually a very powerful cleric. Since I am no longer useful anymore, I will need to send my power to you, so you may join my past self to save the world."

"Wait, what?"

"The world of Scania is in danger. The game of Maplestory hangs in the balance here. And all that's left to save it is you… and another."

"Who is this 'other'?"

"I'm not sure yet. He has not been created yet. But I will endow him with extra experience gain so he will increase to the right level in due time. Either way, you and him will have to save Scania, otherwise, HE will go on to destroy the other servers."

"Who is this HE?"

"Never mind that. The important thing is that I must help you. Here is your true weapon. I have endowed it with special properties. It will wear off soon though. Use it wisely."

A portal appeared out of thin air. brandonglee reached into it and pulled out a large axe thingy.

"This is the level 10 Pole Arm. Your destiny is to become a spearman. I must go now. Find me and convince me to let you join him in his quest. Quickly!"

And with that, ClericSmo faded into the background. brandonglee stood up. He now knew what to do.

"To the text box!"

_/find ClericSmo_

_[ENTER]_

-------------------------------------------

The toaster dinged.

"Finally." Steven pulled the toast out of the toaster. He whipped out a knife and spread the bread with butter and walked over to his computer. He drank some of his ice-cold water that he had. It could have been juice, but he was too lazy this time.

"Time to download Maplestory again."

---------------------------------------------

ClericSmo stood on the wooden pier overlooking Victoria island.

"There's only one thing to do now to hide my true identity. I must become Lvl. 1 again to draw suspicion away from me. But, I'll need to find a player to help me…"

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

brandonglee jumped up onto the wooden pier. "Hold it!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm brandonglee! You need me to fight against whatever you're fighting against!"

"W-Who told you that?" ClericSmo was flabbergasted. How did he know? Just the common noob?

"I know what you're thinking. But I'm not just a noob! I am brandonglee, and I'm here to help!"

"…So, you think you can do this?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I have very little time now. I have already figured out which user I'm going to be using as my host. But I need a partner to defeat him. Let's test this now."

ClericSmo drew his wand. He spun it into the air, teleported up, and caught it. brandonglee faltered, and stepped back. ClericSmo pointed his wand directly at brandonglee. brandonglee finally blurted out what he had to say.

"W-What are you doing?" brandonglee stuttered.

"Fight me. Now."

------------------------------

Dun dun dun!!!


	4. ClericSmo vs brandonglee

Looks like this MapleSTORY is getting pretty interesting, really fast! Okay, let's begin the next chapter!

Disclaimer: The names used in this fanfiction are TRUE unless said otherwise somewhere. They belong to REAL people elsewhere (my friends) and they are REAL igns. I do not own the game "Maplestory" however.

-------------------------------------------

"W-What are you doing?"

"Fight me. Now."

"What?!?"

"I don't have much time. This will be the only chance for me to test your power. If you can't defeat me, then you can just forget joining me."

"…I'll do it." brandonglee unsheathed his level 10 sword.

ClericSmo unleashed several buffs on himself.

A light gust of maple leaves drifted past the two. The waves of the ocean crashed lightly on the shores of Lith Harbor.

"Let's do this."

"Holy Arrow!" A light arrow was unleashed from ClericSmo's magical bow.

"Wah!" brandonglee ducked, just to see ClericSmo swing his wand once more. "Aah!" The slashes of Magic Claw made contact on brandonglee. He was down on the ground, already weakened greatly by that one attack.

"Do you see the power difference now? A level 10 warrior can't possible defeat a level 50 cleric. Give up while you still can."

brandonglee drank down a white potion. "It's not over yet! Power Strike!"

"So naïve… Teleport!" ClericSmo teleported around brandonglee. "Magic Claw!"

brandonglee turned around in time. He quickly jumped back, and the attack missed. Unfortunately, the second one didn't.

"Holy Arrow!"

"AAAHHHH!!!!" brandonglee screamed in pain as the arrow slammed into his body. He fell to the ground.

"You can't win."

"…I...I-I…"

"Save your breath."

"…I…won't….g-…give…up…"

"It doesn't matter. You still can't defeat me. I have an unlimited supply of heal to heal myself if you happen to actually hit me. It's over."

"…N-No!"

"Hmph. Magic Claw!"

A wail filled the air as brandonglee's blood sprayed across the pier.

"It's over."

"N-no… i.'…t…be..o.v..e…r…." As brandonglee's vision faded, he saw something on the ground in front of him. When he was hit, it was knocked out of his inventory. The polearm that ClericSmo had given him moments ago. He reached for it. Suddenly, a bright light filled the air, blinding brandonglee and ClericSmo. brandonglee felt his energy slowly coming back.

"That light!" ClericSmo couldn't believe his eyes. brandonglee was being recovered by touching his polearm?

brandonglee stood up. "I'm back."

"Ha. You still can't win. It's just a polearm."

"HA!!!" A dragon symbol appeared over his head. Red light began to flood into his body.

"What's this? His power is growing! …Into something greater than my own?" ClericSmo had no idea what was happening. Ditto for brandonglee.

"Prepare to lose, ClericSmo."

"Ha. Not much has changed. Holy Arrow!"

"…What's this? I can feel a skill invading my mind? It's as if I know this skill…It's trying to tell me something? Maybe if I said it aloud? Dragon Fury!"

A force caused brandonglee's hands to swing the polearm down, knocking the arrow aside.

"W-What was that? How do you possess the skills of a dragon knight?"

"I can feel another phrase in my mind… Sacrifice!"

brandonglee suddenly felt his body move forward to strike ClericSmo. ClericSmo faltered and was hit, flying backwards.

"What? How is-"

"Let's finish this ClericSmo! Dragon's Roar!"

"Impossible!!!" ClericSmo was flung backwards from the power of the Dragon's Roar. He slammed into the wall of the Lith Harbor Potion Shop.

"H-How did you do that?"

"You know who gave me the power to defeat you?"

"Who?"

"You did."

"What?"

"Your future self gave me that weapon. He infused it with power, because he knew that this would happen. Because he knew that his past self would never be convinced by my meager power!"

"…I-I see."

"But that's just half the truth. You motivated me to this point. Without your taunts, I never would have discovered my talent. The talent to never back down from a fight is one of the most powerful traits one can have. It's that something that every hero must have: The willpower to continue a fight to the bitter end. Because as long as there is the possibility of winning, you can win. If there is no possibility to win, then you must change that possibility so you can win. That's what I was missing. And that's what I have learned."

"…Very well. Then I will let you join me on my journey to defe-"

ClericSmo's ring began to flash fiercely.

"Ah. That would be the time of my new 'creator'. I will be off now."

"Wait! How will I-"

"Don't worry about that. I must be reborn again. I will be back. Goodbye…brandonglee. We will meet again."

In a sprinkle of light, ClericSmo faded into the background.

"I wonder where he went? Oh well. Better go back to training with my awesome new pole- huh? The power from the polearm is gone? Well, he did say it would only work for a while… Oh well. I guess I'll just go train then. Huh? Brandon is here? I better head back to Henesys before he notices I moved."

---------------------------------------

_Please select your character's name._

Steven sat the computer pondering this choice. Then, it came to him. The perfect combination of his name and chosen job.

"I think I'll pick ClericSmo."

---------------------------------------------

Yeah! The epic fight between them has finally been typed out! Yay! Review Plox!


End file.
